Pieces of Time
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: 50 moments in the life of Itachi and Kagome Uchiha.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **My first actual attempt at an Itachi and Kagome fic. Ironicly enough, it's the 50 theme challenge. Argh.

In which fate brought the two most unlikely pair together.

**Summary: **It was in these small moments that Kagome truly felt alive.

**Theme 1. **Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto. And as for this theme challenge, I googled it. So whoever does own it, this is for you.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at him. His face the most angelic face she'd ever laid her eyes upon at the time.<p>

He looked to be meditating, his eyes closed, his posture stiff yet relaxed at the same time. She wasn't sure he was aware of her presence until she blinked and he was gone.

Abruptly, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, before gasping lightly and whipping her head around.

"Who are you?"

She smiled sheepishly, "K-Kagome."

He merely nodded back. "Itachi."

Before resuming his earlier trance.


	2. Love

**A/N: **Regardless of what you may believe, it is extremely difficult to write _only _a hundred words.

In which Itachi cannot bring himself to say the words he is sure Kagome wants to hear.

**Theme 2. **Love

* * *

><p>Itachi stared solemnly at his reflection in the mirrior. How long had he been standing in this position? To him, it felt like endless hours.<p>

Perhaps it was. But out of the corner of his eye, a lone picture that sat elegantly next to his bed reminded him of why he was doing this.

Suddenly, Kagome barged into his room, her face twisted into pent up frusteration.

"_This_ is enough, Itachi!"

The love of his life, though he couldn't openly admit it. He hoped one day he could.


	3. Light

**A/N: **In which Kagome questions the logic of the world.

**Theme 3. **Light

* * *

><p>Sighing heavily, Kagome stared up at the sun that shone brightly over the vast skies.<p>

"Hn?" Itachi inquired earnestly.

She, however, merely shook her head.

"Do you ever think the sun can reach even the darkest of places?"

It was a genuine question, but one that had Itachi going into a deep thought. He'd never really pondered the logic.

"I believe," He started carefully, embracing her from behind. "that anything is possible."

Afterall, God did promise light onto those who aloud it in. He mused inwardly.


	4. Dark

**A/N: **I'm not entirely sure I'm doing this right, but what the hell, right? :)

In which a little Kagome easily remembers her night and shining armor's number to save her from the darkness.

**Theme 4. **Dark

* * *

><p>It was late into the night when Itachi awoke from his slumber. Snatching up the device that dare awake him, he glanced at the caller ID.<p>

"Kagome?" He murmured, sleep long since forgotton.

"...I'm scared."

The only words she had to say and he materialized inside her room.

Gathering the tiny bundle in his arms, he whispered soothing words to calm her down as she latched onto him with all her might. He never once commented on her fear of the dark, because with her, he was easily the hero.


	5. Past

**A/N: **In which Itachi finally pops the question about Kagome's past, which is easy to dismiss.

**Theme 5. **Past

* * *

><p>It was a fairly decent day when he had first brought up the subject of her past. Overall, she hadn't expected him to ask, seeing as how he cherished his own privacy as well and despised anyone who dare venture further than he let on.<p>

So when his velvet tone brought up the conversation, sad to say, Kagome quickly shut her eyes, thinking over her answer carefully.

"It is what it is."

He rose a brow.

"Just like the past is just that."

Easier than admitting the truth.


	6. Break Away

**A/N: **In which Kagome battles with her inner demons over someone she'll never see again compared to someone who will always be by her side.

**Theme 6. **Break Away

* * *

><p>Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. How long must she suffer with the thought of that damn half-demon she'd grown to love?<p>

She knew Itachi could see her hesitation whenever they were together, knew that it effected him more than he let on.

Kagome shook her head, smiling softly to herself as she stood up to meet up with him in their usual spot.

Upon seeing his face, something in herself broke apart, as her heart hammered in her chest. Perhaps it was time to move on afterall.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."


	7. Heaven

**A/N: **In which case sex out in the open is clearly aloud.

**Theme 7. **Heaven

* * *

><p>To anyone who chanced upon this evening probably would have flushed brilliantly, carrying on with their innuendo thoughts imprinted in their minds.<p>

Moans and grunts filled the open night air, as Kagome screamed out the name of her beloved.

"This must be what Heavan feels like." She thought aloud, a smile touching her lips.

Itachi leaned down and nuzzled her neck affectionately, holding her more securely against him.

She continued. "And if it is, I don't want to ever leave."

Somewhere between the featherly light kisses, Itachi concured.


	8. Innocence

**A/N: **First off, I want to thank those who corrected my mistakes. I apologize for the grammer and spelling error's, I tried to rush last night because it was so late and I had somewhere to be in morning. So hopefully I got them all, if not, let me know. :)

In which Itachi caves under the innocence of his beloved at a Carnival.

**Theme 8. **Innocence

* * *

><p>"C'mon Itachi, you promised me you'd aleast <em>try <em>to have some fun!"

Said man's left eye twitched.

"I said I'd accompany you; actually enjoying myself wasn't what we dicussed."

She gritted her teeth before blowing out her steam and stomping off to the nearest Conession Stand and ordering a warm pretzel; her anger quickly deflating upon the salty treat, she smiled.

Itachi quirked his infamous smirk, suddenly realizing just how innocent his love was. If her anger could evaporate that fast, he figured he'd try for her sake.


	9. Drive

**A/N: **In which Itachi shows Kagome his other love of his life.

**Theme 9. **Drive

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Itachi cherished more than his own life, well, it was Kagome. But that went without saying.<p>

No, Itachi loved speed. And the Ducati 1098s was his baby.

It abruptly came upon him one day to bring the two most important things in his life, together.

Needless to say, Kagome wasn't too pleased after the drive; her hair in complete disarray and her clothes half way around her body. She began to protest against the motorcycle, but Itachi silenced her with a kiss. She didn't complain after that.


	10. Breathe

**A/N: **In which a drunken man attempts murder on Kagome and Itachi is pissed.

**Theme 10. **Breathe

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha did not want to get up this morning. Aware trouble was not too far off. And now he knew why.<p>

"Kagome, breathe baby, c'mon!" He hissed, a lone tear escaping his eye.

Not several moments later of CPR, Kagome began coughing up water, sobbing uncontrollably. When finding out the reason of her condition, Itachi's anger found it's way to new heights. Needless to say, tracking the druken man who attempted to drown his Kagome ended up paying severely for his actions. Even though he was taken into custody, it was worth it.


	11. Memory

**A/N: **In which Itachi recalls a certain time in his life where he felt truly at peace.

**Theme 11. **Memory

* * *

><p>It was during a stay in movie night that Kagome began to ponder a particular subject about the Uchiha.<p>

"Mm, Itachi?"

He answered her by inclining his head in her direction, listening.

"Your family, I know you aren't too fond with mentioning them, but you must have a specific thing you enjoyed most about their company..." She trailed off, curious of his reaction.

He hadn't said anything that night, only smiled slightly at an inside memory of his Mother taking time out of her day to make his favorite dango.


	12. Insanity

**A/N: **In which Itachi cannot rid the events from the Uchiha Massacre from his mind.

**Theme 12. **Insanity

* * *

><p>Itachi wrenched himself up in his bed, gasping loudly as beads of sweat ran down his face and unclothed chest. Allowing his obsidian orbs to adjust to the darkness. Placing his right hand to cover his face, he glanced down at the sleeping beauty next to him.<p>

It was another night he had the nightmare when he brutally murdered his entire clan, save for one. Sasuke believed he showed no remorse, but what the youngest Uchiha didn't know was that it haunted him every single night. At this rate, he was sure to go insane eventually.


	13. Misfortune

**A/N: **In which Itachi ponders aloud his thoughts of Kagome's horrible luck in meeting him.

**Theme 13. **Misfortune

* * *

><p>"You, my dear, have utter misfortune." Itachi spoke aloud one evening, as they walked hand in hand through the Tea Village.<p>

At this, Kagome narrowed her eyes. "How do you figure?"

"You fell in love with a criminal, obviously."

"Bad luck?" She smiled, though snorting softly. "Hardly. I'd say I'm pretty lucky."

Itachi chuckled amusedly at this. He supposed she was right however. Afterall, he was already breaking so many rules by allowing their relationship to extand thus far, why not make the trip to hell together. He sqeezed slightly.


	14. Smile

**A/N: **In which a smile is worth a thousand words.

**Theme 14. **Smile

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi was hardly the humerous one. He never knew what made the children he passed stop and smile at him. Didn't know what they found so hilarious when he spoke. Even when it came to Kagome, he was puzzled.<p>

Why did she always smile that brilliant smile of hers at him? He knew he didn't deserve it.

So when, after months of their courtship, he finally found the courage to express his endearment to her in words. Her dazzling smile that day was even more rewarding than any money one could give you.


	15. Silence

**A/N: **In which action's speak louder than words.

**Theme 15. **Silence

* * *

><p>To anyone who didn't know Itachi Uchiha personally would have mistaken his silence as rude. They'd have easily dismissed him without even giving him a chance. Because that was how Society was nowadays. If you didn't speak up, you were judged so quickly, you wouldn't have had a chance to blink in astonishment.<p>

But to Kagome, Itachi's silence spoke more than words could ever say. Because with him, he didn't need to voice his thoughts. His actions alone were shouted out to Kagome's heart, maybe that was what brought them so close to this very day.


	16. Questioning

**A/N: **In which Itachi inquiries about Kagome's feelings for him.

**Theme 16. **Questioning

* * *

><p>Because of who the eldest Uchiha was, where he was born from, what he had to do that fateful night all those years ago; forgive him for thinking so, but it came as a suprise when one day he found himself with a Miko wrapped around his finger.<p>

"How could you possibly love me." He deadpanned, staring into oblivion.

Kagome smiled warmly up at him, her eyes shining brightly. She merely gave him a searing kiss that still kept his mind reeling with lust. He figured he could ask her again some other time.


	17. Blood

**A/N: **In which the two pay a visit to the doctor and Kagome isn't too pleased with the news.

**Theme 17. **Blood

* * *

><p>Itachi winced visibly as Sakura probbed his eyes for what felt like forever.<p>

"Well?" Kagome asked almost impatiently.

She hadn't ment to be rude, but when she found Itachi one night awake and bleeding from his eyes, Kagome couldn't find it in her to be pleasant over the wellfare of Itachi.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't see anything, but Itachi?"

He merely inclined his head in her direction.

"Have you been using your Sharingan excessively?"

He couldn't deny it. Kagome fumed quietly upon hearing this.


	18. Under

**A/N: **In which Kagome worries for Itachi.

**Theme 18. **Under

* * *

><p>When Kagome found out that Itachi had been abusing his Sharingan, she wasn't all too pleased. But finding out that upon doing so, he now needed surgery to fix the damage that had been done? That was unacceptable.<p>

They had proceeded to do everything Sakura had instructed and he was in and out of the OR within record time. The waiting game, however, killed _her. _She had continuously asked if it was safe to be under that long, she got a reassuring smile in return. And soon enough, his exhausted face was shone sheepishly.


	19. Grey

**A/N: **In which Itachi's explanation proves nothing.

**Theme 19. **Grey

* * *

><p>Out of all the things Kagome knew about Itachi, his color wasn't one of them.<p>

"What's your favorite color?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

Without hesitation, he replied, "Grey."

At this, she scrunched her nose in distaste. And he smiled.

"Because out of all the colors, grey, I believe, is the most calming."

"How do you figure?" She wondered uncertainly.

He merely shook his head. "Well, the other colors are a bit too bold for my taste."

She insisted that didn't explain anything.


	20. Fortitude

**A/N: **In which Kagome gets what she's always wanted.

**Theme 20. **Fortitude

* * *

><p>Kagome screamed oncemore as another wave of pain rippled through-out her body.<p>

"Itachi!" She grounded her teeth together, searching for his hand.

"C'mon Kagome. Just a few more good pushes and we'll be the family you've always wanted!" He reassured, not at all wincing when she broke his hand in her iron grip.

Kagome hissed painfully, pushing with all her might. Any doubt that was in her mind was easily erased at his words. She had the fortitude to push through this. An abrupt scream from down below proved that to her.


	21. War

**A/N: **In which Itachi is sent off into battle and Kagome plays the family card in order to get him to stay.

**Theme 21. **War

* * *

><p>"You can't leave us Itachi! What if something happens?" Kagome hissed, tears in her eyes as she begged for her beloved to stay with her. "They can find someone else! You can't abandon your family!"<p>

Itachi flinched slightly, though it went unnoticed by the blubbering Kagome.

"I'm doing this because I don't want to abandon my family; I don't want my two favorite girls to be alone, but in order to reassure your safety, I need to fight this war."

He kissed her forehead and knocked her out with a final farewell.


	22. Mother

**A/N: **In which Kagome remembers a face from the past.

**Theme 22. **Mother

* * *

><p><em>"I won't ask you to say what the problem is; but I have a lot of faith in you, Kagome. I know you're a young woman who'll ultimately choose the path that you believe to be right."<em>

Kagome gasped lightly as she whipped her head this way and that, searching for that familiar voice from long ago.

"Stupid." She chided herself softly, a tear escaping her eye. "_She_ isn't here; what're you thinking."

Unfortunately true, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that her Mother was indeed somewhere close by.


	23. Cat

**A/N: **In which Itachi's dislike for cats cannot compare to how he couldn't deny is sweet girls of anything.

(It has nothing to do with the fact he's scared of what Kagome would do to him if he did) ;)

**Theme 23. **Cat

* * *

><p>"K-Kitty!" Kagome and Itachi's daughter blurted out as a stray cat crossed their path. "Can we keep'um?"<p>

The look on that little girls face was hopeful and bright, but Itachi gritted his teeth regardless.

"No." His tone was final; but all it took was Kagome's stern glare at her beloved and all went straight to hell for the Uchiha.

Now, roaming their house and doing whatever it liked was a multi-colored cat named Buyo. When little Yuki asked why her Mother picked that name, Kagome only smiled in memory of her hometown.


	24. Time and Want

**A/N: **In which a fight ensues in paradise.

**Theme 24. **Time/Want

* * *

><p>In the stillness of the night a loud crash was heard somewhere inside the Uchiha household.<p>

Flinching inwardly at the vase haphazardly thrown at his head, Itachi backed away cautiously.

"Get out!" Kagome screamed as sobs tore through her.

She couldn't deal being around the Uchiha right now. She _needed_ time to herself after tonight.

Clenching his hands at his side, Itachi looked away.

"If that's what you want." He breathed gently, though the reluctance clear in his voice.

She nodded numbly. "Just go..."


	25. Trouble Lurking

**A/N: **In which Itachi assumes the worst.

**Theme 25. **Trouble Lurking

* * *

><p>Whoever mentioned the calm before the storm probably had never been graced with the Uchiha's presence before.<p>

Most likely weren't aware just how true those words actually were; Itachi mused darkly as he attempted to rid the blood off of his ANBU uniform. Everything had gone smoothly during his mission, hardly any harm done. But it was the moment he thought he was safely in the clutches of his hometown, when he dropped his guard that he was ambushed by Orochimaru's men. He figured from that encounter, trouble wasn't too far behind, lurking in the shadows.


	26. Tears

**A/N: **In which Kagome is working a double shift and Itachi is left to do a woman's job, he thinks...

**Theme 26. **Tears

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke with a start when the sound of his daughter's vocals penetrated his eardrums from his light sleep. Jumping out of bed, he flashed in Yuki's room, finding her up and bawling, though it felt off somehow.<p>

"What's wrong?" He inquired timidly, hardly one for comforting anyone.

At this, the little girl smiled tiredly. "Mommy always did say you were bad at these things."

That night, Itachi was a bit more displeased to find out she had faked it, to gauge his reaction that _Mommy _had assumed correctly on.


	27. Foreign

**A/N: **In which Kagome takes a swipe at Itachi's pride over their love and comes out victorious.

**Theme 27. **Foreign

* * *

><p>One evening, while face first into a romantic novel by Nicholas Sparks, Itachi walked in.<p>

"What's that?" He asked conversationally as he flit around the room preparing for bed.

"A book."

Pausing suddenly, Itachi moved his head to look at Kagome curiously.

"I see that; about what?"

"Love," She said without thinking. "Something that's probably foreign to you."

Flashing to her side, he placed a seering kiss to her lips.

"I'd hoped that my actions would have been enough."

They always were.


	28. Sorrow

**A/N: **In which Konoha suffers a great loss, but Itachi suffers even more.

**Warning. **Character death. :( Sorry...

**Theme 28. **Sorrow

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke one morning to an urgent message pecking at his and Kagome's window. It was a felcon, one that was sent by the Hokage herself that requested his immeidate attention. Not longer than ten minutes later, he stood in front of her.<p>

"Uchiha-san, I regret to inform you that Uchiha Shisui has gone MIA."

He growled warningly. Obviously he could tell her tone was sugarcoating it greatly.

"The _truth, _please."

Needless to say, his heart broke with sorrow for the loss of his cousin and best friend.


	29. Beast

**A/N: **In which Itachi mourns for the loss of his cousin by busying himself with missions.

**Theme 29. **Beast

* * *

><p>"I truly am a beast." Itachi whispered shamefully after brutally murdering a rouge-nin.<p>

After finding out his best friend was killed in the line of duty, Itachi took it upon himself to request missions constantly. As if he found some sort of comfort in destroying those around him to cope. He even found himself growing farther away from his family. And soon enough, Kagome found out why.

Abruptly, a pair of familiar arms encircled him from behind.

"You're no such thing love." She murmured. "You're merely someone mourning for his dearest cousin."


	30. Under the Rain

**A/N: **In whichItachi is still upset over his cousin's death and his daughter isn't oblivious to this fact.

**Theme 30. **Under the rain

* * *

><p>Standing stiffly under the heavy ran, Itachi allowed a chocked sob to escape past his cold lips.<p>

Suddenly, a soft tug was felt on his hand; he frowned deeply, bending down to his daughter's level.

"What're you doing out here?" He hissed slightly; forcing a frown upon her small lips.

"Daddy's hurting, Yuki hates it."

For those words alone had Itachi gritting his teeth and taking the child into his arms, holding her close to his form.

"Daddy's going to be alright, sweetheart."

She nodded mutely.


	31. Flowers

**A/N: **In which Yuki catches Itachi in the act of saying his final farewells to his best friend; obviously misunderstanding the entire thing.

This one was a bit harder to write up, as I could only stay in the 100 word limit. Probably didn't come out as great as I thought it would, but ah well. This is the final part of Shisui's death.

**Theme 31. **Flowers

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Mommy!"<p>

Smiling sadly at her daughter's back, Kagome quickend her pace and soon enough the grave came in sight, along with a lone figure that Kagome wasn't suprised to see.

"Daddy?" Yuki called out, running up to her father.

He looked down at her and than towards Kagome.

"You said you weren't hurting anymore; you lied." She cried.

Upon noticing the flowers in her hand, he gave her a genuine smile, placing his hand on her head. Kagome gazed meaningfully at Itachi and smiled as well.


	32. Authors Note x

**A/N: **This is not a chapter, I just had to clear something that has been brought to my attention. Originally, the massacre did in fact, happen. But since I didn't quiet agree with how they left Sasuke all alone, even though I'm not a fan of him, I decided he needed someone there for him, from the Uchiha clan; which made Itachi killing everyone, but the two.

And now you're probably thinking, how would he get the Mangekyo if he didn't kill Shisui, well my lovely readers, in my opinion (in the story) I've made it so he merely gets it from intense training, pressure from the entire clan and his secret mission, and all of the distaste he harbors for his father. So he still gets it before he's told to murder off the clan, but not by killing his best friend. (And anyways, he's dead now, so I guess it doesn't matter anymore now.) :(

I apologize for not letting all of you know my plan beforehand; I completely forgot honestly. x'D I'll probably try to make a chapter on it later on as this fic progresses. :)

Anyways, happy reading. And thank you all for the wonderous reviews and subcribes! ~


	33. Night

**A/N: **In which it's no suprise Itachi favors the night above the day.

**Theme 23. **Night

* * *

><p>Flitting about the room, Itachi begun to ready himself for bed. Across the room, he could hear Kagome sighing softly under her breath as she relaxed wholeheartedly into their bed. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he chuckled.<p>

Kagome cracked an eye open. "Something funny?"

Itachi merely shook his head, watching her carefully from where he stood. The night was surely his favorite time of the day; simply because it was the only time he ever truly got to dwell on with one of his two favorite girls. He relished it.


	34. Expectations

**A/N: **In which Kagome seems to compare her perfection to Itachi's.

(Was going to post a few more chapters, but right now I'm not feeling too good, so maybe another time.) :(

**Theme 33. **Expectations

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Kagome truly did not like about herself, it was the need to impress anyone she'd ever grown to love. And in this case, it was Itachi Uchiha.<p>

Honestly, he did have a way of intimidating her, even without meaning to do so.

Kagome looked herself over before mentally picturing Itachi. He was so perfect, it was clearly sinful. That's probably why she always felt that he held high expectations of her; to be just as perfect as he is. At this, Kagome shook her head. Such a silly thought.


	35. Moon

**A/N: **In which Itachi remembers the night he killed his loved ones.

**Theme 34. **Moon

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha stared impassively up at the full moon. It was on these nights that had him sitting out back in the Uchiha estate, all by himself, recalling the night he massacred his entire clan. (Save for two, obviously) He often had nightmares of that tragic night and it left him unable to go back to sleep afterwards.<p>

He knew Kagome was catching on; hell, even his own daughter seemed to pick up on his odd behavior.

Itachi sighed regretfully, clenching his hands tightly at his side. What kind of a man was he?


	36. Hold my hand

**A/N: **In which Yuki isn't afraid to admit she's growing up and Itachi feigns hurt.

**Theme 35. **Hold my hand

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm not a <em>kid <em>anymore, you don't have to hold my hand." A roughly ten year old girl hissed through her teeth, pouting stubbornly.

Oddly enough, she was far more mature than most kids in the Academy.

"Perhaps you're right." He sighed, shaking his head and turning away. "I'll leave you alone."

She openly gapped at his back and he smirked without her noticing.

"Just because I don't need you to hold my hand anymore, doesn't mean I don't want you by my side!" She reasoned quickly.


	37. Precious Treasure

**A/N: **In which Kagome finds something from her past that has her secretly craving she was still in the Fuedal Era.

**Theme 36. **Precious Treasure

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed tiredly as she wipped the sweat off her brow. After cleaning up the entire household, the only place left to organize was the attic. (Something Kagome feared doing since you weren't aware what type of monsters lived up there)<p>

After rummaging through a few dustfilled boxes, Kagome gasped when she felt a familiar aura and began to tear open a specific box.

In clear view, in all of it's sparkling glory was the Sacred Jewel. The precious treasure she was to guard so long ago.

She began to mourn softly.


	38. Eyes

**A/N: **In which it's no surprise when their daughter storms through the house in utter despair at learning what she has obtained through frusteration.

**Theme 37. **Eyes

* * *

><p>One evening, while Itachi and Kagome discussed some topic about something trivial, their daughter stormed through the front door, bawling her eyes out. Kagome, being the first to react to such a scene, quickly made her way over to Yuki.<p>

"What's wrong honey?" Mother mode.

"How do I turn it off?" Yuki sobbed, clutching at her face.

Itachi, as if realizing what she might be referring to, flashed in front of her and tore her hands away from her face. And there, in all of its crimson glory, stared the Sharingan itself.


	39. Drink

**A/N:** In which Kagome takes a night out but can't seem to escape her boyfriend's watchful eye.

**Theme 38. **Drink

* * *

><p>The young priestess was mildly glad that Naruto and Hinata offered to take Yuki in for the night. Life had recently become relentless; she was growing increasingly exhausted out of her mind and was only lucky enough that Tsunade and Sakura had graciously taken her out.<p>

Taking another swig of her drink, she smiled gratefully at the busty woman and medic-nin. A few civilian men stautered over to the woman, but a dangerous glare from somewhere else in the bar changed their direction altogether. Kagome gave an annoyed sigh, but smiled nonetheless at her possessive boyfriend.


	40. Training

**A/N: **In which Yuki realizes she needs a new sparring partner.

**Theme 39. **Training

* * *

><p>Yuki gave an irritated sigh as she raked her hand through her dark locks.<p>

"Giving in already?" He taunted with an amused smirk.

She growled before running at him again. He continued to dodge her attacks before finally knocking her kunai out of her hand and held her carefully by her neck.

He tsked under his breath in disapproval, frowning. "One slight movement and I can snap your neck."

Needless to say, Yuki didn't like training with her Father. He didn't even give her a fighting chance, she mused darkly.


	41. Are you challenging me?

**A/N: **In which rivalry doesn't stop at a tender age.

**Theme 40. **Are you challenging me?

* * *

><p>"Uchiha."<p>

"Hyuuga."

They regarded eachother coolly with an air of indifference, but the sparks that flew from each side of the field was unmistakable.

It was no secret that Itachi and Neji weren't on the best of terms, but Kagome realized that this was just getting ridiculous.

Both of the looks they gave eachother was clear. 'Are you challenging me?'

Yuki was aloof, hardly being one to judge, but Kagome was about to strangle them both.

"WILL YOU BOTH GET OFF YOUR DAMN HIGH HORSE!"


	42. Family

**A/N: **In which Itachi ponders to multiply his family. (So to speak)

**Theme 41. **Family

* * *

><p>In Konohagakure, today was a brilliantly peaceful day for the most part. Actually, it was something to admire since as of latelate Itachi hardly had any time to himself let alone with his girls. He stared on in silent contentment as he watched Kagome flit around the garden with Yuki, talking amoungst themselves.<p>

Abruptly however, there seemed to still be something missing from their life and he mildly pondered bringing up the conversation with Kagome later tonight. Afterall, he didn't see anything wrong with adding on to their little family. A mischievous smirk fell into place.


	43. Kidnapped

**A/N: **In which you don't mess with an Uchiha.

(The next few chapter's will revolve around this plot)

**Theme 42. **Kidnapped

* * *

><p>The exact moment he found out that his only daughter had been kidnapped, Itachi's blood had begun to boil below the surface. Very well, he'd have to take care of the rogue's who dare plot against the almightly Uchiha.<p>

But when he found out that it was Orochimaru's lacky who had survived through-out said snake's death, it immediately became personal.

Kagome had insisted she come too, but Itachi ignored her feeble attempts to persuade him and easily knocked her out. His Sharingan orbs flashing dangerously as he set out to reclaim what was stolen.


	44. Broken

**A/N: **In which Itachi loses himself to the monster lurking deep within his heart.

**Theme 43. **Broken

* * *

><p>After traveling for what felt like <em>days<em>, the eldest Uchiha had finally made it to the exact point where Kabuto had specified to meet.

The moment he'd set foot on the perimeter however, Itachi felt his blood run cold beneath his skin.

He allowed a snarl to rip past his lips as he stared at the broken mess that was Yuki.

She had been gagged and beaten, bloody and bruised beyond recognition, the Uchiha felt all sanity leave him.

Kabuto was going to pay dearly. With his life.


	45. Can you hear me?

**A/N: **In which Yuki gets the scare of her life. (For the moment)

**Theme 44. **Can you hear me?

* * *

><p>Yuki gave a rough sigh as she strained her body to sit up. She felt sore all over and it hurt to move considerably. Blinking slowly, she recalled what had happend.<p>

Looking around her, she finally spotted her Father leaning unmoving against a boulder not too far off.

She yelled, "D-Dad, can you hear me? Dad!"

Finally, he cracked an eye open to look at her and smiled when he found her alright.

"I'm glad." He murmured, holding her awkwardly as she landed on him and cried her heart out.


	46. Threat

**A/N: **In which Kagome lashes out at Itachi for his recklessness.

(Actually 100 words, I don't know what the hell ff is talking about)

**Theme 45. **Threat

* * *

><p>When Itachi and Yuki had made it back to the Village, needless to say Kagome wasn't all too thrilled.<p>

Stomping up to Itachi, she poked accusingly at his chest repeatedly, ignoring the way he flinched when she struck an open wound.

"M-Mom..." Yuki tried cautiously, uncertainly.

"If you _ever_ do that again Uchiha, I swear to _God_ you will be sleeping on the couch until I say so otherwise!" She threatend, glaring hurtfully at the man before her.

He merely smiled though and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead.


	47. Breaking the rules

**A/N: **In which Itachi seeths inwardly at his lack of being a proper gentleman.

(This interconnects with the other chapters ahead)

**Theme 46. **Breaking the rules

* * *

><p>Itachi stared down at the velvet box in his hand, his fingers smoothing over the edges as he sat there pondering on how he should, to put it bluntly, pop the question.<p>

In reality, he was already breaking all the rules. In Uchiha was classy and formal, never one to disappoint.

But look at him, he had courted Kagome, brought her into the world of bloodshed and pain, gotten her pregnant and expected her to keep up with him and their child. And the entire time he hadn't even thought to marry the girl.


	48. Keeping a secret

**A/N: **In which Yuki stumbles upon a scene that leaves her reeling with joy.

**Theme 47. **Keeping a secret

* * *

><p>After having recovered from her psyhical wounds inflicted upon her by Kabuto, Yuki insisted that she was well enough to start training oncemore.<p>

So taking it upon herself to make a fast getaway, she maneuvered around the house and made it out the back, although obviously dumbstruck when on the back porch her Father sat stiffly, apprently in deep thought.

She moved closer and gasped at the sight and he quickly looked at her with narrowed eyes.

She smiled then, reading his pleading expression and she silently promised to keep his secret.


	49. Waiting

**A/N: **In which Kagome is faintly aware a plot bubbling against her. (Or so she thinks)

**Theme 48. **Waiting

* * *

><p>Kagome gulped silently as she looked around the house in deep thought. Something was up, she could practically feel it. Straining her ears, she attempted to hear if anything was out of place.<p>

But there was nothing, not even a single pin drop.

She huffed lightly before turning back to her work at hand. It wasn't like she could do anything about it anyways if she didn't know what it was. So she supposed she'd have to play the waiting game for the time being.

Swallowing down her paranoia, she exhaled softly.


	50. Words

**A/N: **In which Yuki glowers in her little spying corner at her Father's lack of affectionate words towards her Mother, but said person could hardly care less.

**Theme 49. **Words

* * *

><p>It was only another week later when Itachi found himself on a dinner date with Kagome one evening. It was nerve wrecking to say the least, since Itachi didn't know what to do.<p>

He spotted Yuki glaring fiercely at him and he supposed it was now or never. Striking the usual stance, he smirked lightly at her reaction.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Yuki slapped herself at the wrong choice of words, but the amount of tears from Kagome proved that it hadn't really mattered.


	51. All that I have

**A/N: **In which happily ever after is as beautiful as it sounds.

**Theme 50. **All that I have

* * *

><p>Luckily, Yuki went to work with her Father on his vow's and he recited them in his velvet smooth tone.<p>

"Kagome Higurashi, I promise to love you now and forever, with Yuki as our symbol for my love for you. You're the most compassionate, loving and sweet woman I've ever met. And I swear to love and protect you with all that I have, no matter what."

Murmuring a quiet, 'you're beautiful' in her ear that she blushed brightly at as they said their I do's and finished it with a stunningly breathtaking kiss.

* * *

><p>So this is officially the end of my theme challenge; like I said before, I've only made it to 50 because I was losing inspiration quite fast. l: So I hope it came out fairly well and I want to thank each and everyone of you for the lovely reviews and subscribes for my story, they really ment a lot that you actually liked this. :) I was thinking about actually posting an epilogue, however more than 100 words of course, to show you how Itachi and Kagome ended up after their wedding and honeymoon and what not, but it's up to you guys or not if I should do so, so lemme know and thanks again! xo ~<p> 


End file.
